The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand within a wireless communications environment. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
With the continued evolution of wireless communications technology, wireless communications in a device-to-device setting have become increasingly practical. Via a device-to-device communications, a physical network need not be a conduit for communications between the devices. Rather, the devices, such as cellular devices, may directly communicate with each other, for example, to reduce the communications load on the physical network. However, communications security should be considered within a device-to-device setting.